<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where There is the Force, There is Always a Way by MunchkinPumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762700">Where There is the Force, There is Always a Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinPumpkin/pseuds/MunchkinPumpkin'>MunchkinPumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Code Bashing (Star Wars), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, Pregnant Padmé Amidala, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Secrets, There are still not enough pregnant Obi-Wan stories out there, force pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinPumpkin/pseuds/MunchkinPumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's force signature has changed, it takes him a while to establish exactly why, and why it must remain a secret. </p><p>A mix of canon events and divergence, mostly based on the 2003 Clone wars film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sensing a Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written anything for the prequel trilogy before, so tread lightly! Open to constructive criticism regarding characterisation and any misinformation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold breeze took over an unexpecting Obi-Wan as though a malevolent ghostly spectre had been towering over him. He sat upright in bed and shivered; his body convulsed uncontrollably. As quickly as it came, the sensation left and Obi-Wan took a moment to observe his surroundings. He checked to see whether he’d simply left a window open or perhaps the door was agape. Once convinced neither of those things he laid back down. His senses weren’t telling him that anything was amiss and so he wrapped himself tighter in his blanket and eventually drifted back to sleep.</p><p>His body was exhausted, he’d spent all day as security for a diplomatic meeting. Whilst uneventful, he’d been on-edge from the moment negotiations began at dawn until the sun had long set. With rising tensions across the galaxy, he had counted this as a ‘slow’ day and a ‘small victory’, but regrettably, things don’t often work out the same way twice.</p><p>As he gained his sense of security, he was lured into a dream. There Padme lay distressed upon a metal bed surrounded by medical droids. It became obvious as his dream expanded that Padme is pregnant. A baby begins to cry, and within moments Padme becomes lethargic and lifeless. He could see himself standing over her, holding her hand, pushing her to stay awake. In a last depleted breath, she sobs for Anakin before her force finally departs.</p><p>Obi-Wan wakes in a sweat, the clothes on his back are translucent. He mopped his forehead with his arm and flicked the hair from his eyes. He was confused, to say the least. Never before had he been able to see the future. His connection to the Force had never been <em>that </em>strong. Why would his mind plague him with such a cruel image, to torture him without purpose? Nightmares were not often associated with the Jedi. Negative thoughts and fear were only gateways to the dark side.  A nightmare? More like an omen. An omen of nothing positive. Going forward with the day, heading caution would not go undervalued.</p><p>Obi-Wan showered and got dressed, clearing his head, and establishing a balance in his feelings. After the council meeting, he instructed Anakin to wait by the ship, that he wouldn’t be far behind. “Master, might I have a word?” He requested an audience with Master Yoda.</p><p>“Different there is, something about you, Obi-Wan.” Yoda posited. He began to study Obi-Wan, it looked as though he was staring <em>through </em>him. What it was exactly that had caught his attention was difficult to conclude.</p><p>“Different? What could possibly be different today that wasn’t yesterday?” It didn’t feel as though his Grand-Master was speaking much sense. “Master, please, there is something I need to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Listening, I am. Your mind, you must speak.” Yoda allowed.</p><p>“Last night I had a dream,” he lowered his voice, “a nightmare.”</p><p>“A nightmare, you say. What about – this dream?” He asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “death.” It felt like a curse word upon his lips.</p><p>“This fate, belongs to someone you know it is?”  </p><p>“Yes,” He explained.</p><p>“See the future, you cannot. Dwell on this feeling, you must not. Attractive to the dark side this fear is. Meditate you should.” Yoda replied, with conviction. Whilst wise, it was nothing he had not already considered.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Their talk had been reassuring. It would be too dangerous for this isolated incident to consume him.</p><p>Except it wasn’t this isolated instance. For the next week each and every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same relaying tragedy. He rarely slept and when he did it was interrupted and restless. There was little he could do no matter how much he meditated or trained to clear his mind. Nothing appeared to be working. He was slowly losing his grip on reality.</p><p>The council had received evidence of a conspiracy to storm the Senate building on the date of the next trad meeting. Extra security inside and out, tracing the parameter. They hoped the intel was purely a rumour, but nothing was to be unexpected. At least they were ready.</p><p>                                                                                             </p><p>All who was to be in attendance was inside, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood guard at the front doors. "Keep guard, Anakin. Nobody comes in or out."</p><p>"Got it, Master." He replied. "If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay, Master? You seem distracted." It had become so painfully apparent that even Anakin had noticed his change in behaviour. It was concerning. Their last sparring session ended with Obi-Wan on the ground, his arm slightly singed by Anakin's saber. Usually, his Master put up quite the fight, it was almost impossible to have the upper hand.</p><p>"Everything is fine, Anakin." He wasn’t about to spill his darkest secret; that he was having troubling nightmares about Anakin's paramour dying during childbirth. "Enough about me, focus on the mission."</p><p>"As you wish." Anakin went back to minding his own business. He knew that his Master wasn't the sharing type but being at an arm’s length was often maddening. Trust was the only thing he desired.</p><p>
  <em>Master Kenobi, everything okay on your end?</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan spoke into his comm, "No signs of suspicious activity." As though Fate had been listening in that very moment, his senses become wired. In the distance, he can hear footsteps and militant equipment. A hand reaches for the hilt of his saber with anticipation. He's hesitant to draw it.</p><p>Anakin turned to his Master, "Over there." He gestures with a nod to the 3 o'clock position.</p><p>"Stand guard, Anakin, I'll go and investigate." Obi-Wan stepped towards the feared threat. A beam from a long-range weapon fires, even before he saw the light or heard the sound, he felt the energy cut through the air. In an instant, his saber was drawn deflecting the ammunition. For a moment, he surprised even himself. The beam rebounded and smashed apart a rock the enemy had been using as shelter. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled to his disciple.</p><p>Another blast, this time angled as the perpetrator tried to flee the scene. Obi-Wan chased after the Trandoshan. Such creatures were ferocious predators, clever in cunning and skill. Both he and Anakin battled off any advances until a blast ricocheted off of Anakin's saber and straight into the back of the scoundrel who dealt it. The Trandoshan fell to the floor, face buried in the concrete.</p><p>The alien began to laugh, both Jedi looked upon him curiously. Perhaps he was delirious, laughing through the pain - or was it something more sinister? Obi-Wan grappled the foe by the bandolier and swung him outward. "Master Kenobi on comms, do you read me?" He spoke into his comm. Moments passed with radio silence. "Do you read me?" He repeated.</p><p>The Trandoshan continued to laugh. Anakin inched his saber closer to the alien's chest, threatening violence should he move.</p><p>
  <em>"Come in Obi-Wan, we're dealing with a situation inside, we could use your help."</em>
</p><p>"He lured us away from the scene. The council is under attack." Obi-Wan was deeply chagrined.</p><p>"What should we do?" Anakin sought guidance from his Master.</p><p>"Stay here, I'll go and help the others. You should stay here," He replied, instinctively running towards the trouble. "And Anakin, don't let him escape." He called.</p><p>The Trandoshan ceased laughing, "you Jedi have always been a simple-minded bunch." He mocked.</p><p>"Be quiet." Anakin retaliated. His temper aflame, Obi-Wan had side-lined him once again. His value was not recognised, the fight needed him in battle, not watching from the outside.</p><p>"Leaving you here with me, he must not trust you. I can see why unhinged...unreliable..." He hadn't gotten the opportunity to finish his sentence on account of the scolding lance pokered through his throat.</p><p><br/>Sure that the alien was dead he took off, manoeuvring through the field of dead Senate Guards. Before long he was fighting side-by-side with his Master, throwing his saber to relieve his pent-up anger. "Anakin, what are you doing here? Where is the prisoner?" He managed between laboured breaths.</p><p>"We fought, it was self-defence, I had to." He lied. Obi-Wan frowned, he didn't quite believe what his learner was telling him, but he had no reason not to trust Anakin.</p><p>"You're here at least, that's all that matters." Obi-Wan dragged a light fixture from the ceiling, throwing it into an adversary. "That one, over there!" Obi-Wan yelled, drawing Anakin's attention to a fast-approaching enemy.</p><p>He and Anakin had control of the situation; he had trained his young Padawan well. Anakin was confident, agile, strong with the force and a fast learner. It wouldn't be too long before the Council would consider bestowing Anakin with his own Padawan. There was little that Anakin couldn't do, and not much more Obi-Wan could teach him.</p><p>Perhaps it was driven by this sudden surge of admiration, he was thrown into an out-of-body experience. His hands moved independently from his mind as the force gifted him with a message. A vision. A vision that felt so vivid and so real that he was like he was living it in that very moment. Above them some levels up a conspirator with a grenade - pressing the detonation button and launching it overhead. It falls undetected, the moment it hits the floor it detonates.</p><p>Anakin is blown away by the blast and presumably unconscious or worse - dead on impact.</p><p>His senses were returned to him. Obi-Wan would not neglect the real possibility that his vision was the truth. He must act quickly. With a focused swing of his saber, he severs the hands from the Trandoshan. In the next instance, he is jumping up the senate seats like steppingstones. A successful flip forward and he lands solidly on his feet.</p><p>The Trandoshan, grenade in-hand, smiles menacingly. It didn't take a Jedi to sense the creature's intent. Obi-Wan drew his saber, "now, now, what do we have here?" The two begin to circle each other.</p><p>"You like? I stole this off a Wookie after I slaughtered his tribe." His Ryyk blade gleaming under the radiance of Obi-Wan's saber. "Next? One of those fancy Jedi swords." An intimidation technique, if only Obi-Wan were someone of weak mind.</p><p>"I employ you to try." Obi-Wan made the first attack, an aim to disarm. A wasted move. He leapt back as the tip of the blade ripped through his tunic. An inch closer and he'd torn through. The blade was sharp and well maintained, he hadn't expected it to be.<br/>The two continued, on the face of things, they appeared equally matched. Obi-Wan was sure he was going to win, there was no room for mistakes.</p><p>Obi-Wan saw an opening, he took the chance to knock the Trandoshan off of his feet. His opponent staggering backwards and eventually to the floor. It was an absent-minded attack. He was too distracted trying to avoid his vision coming true. He hadn't thought it through, not considering the battle as a whole.</p><p>The grenade, still live in the Trandoshan's hand, rolled onto the floor. It began to flash and beep alarmingly.</p><p>Obi-Wan could barely react in time, he hadn't been able to jump far enough to escape the blast radius. Swept up in the force of the explosion he was propelled through the air.</p><p>He fell several feet through the air, too stunned to ease his landing. His body hit the control panel of a Senate seat before harshly meeting the floor.</p><p>There was a ringing in his ear but above everything, he could hear his own heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest. He lay there, every automatic function feeling strenuous.</p><p>Obi-Wan coughed to clear his lungs of the residual smoke. His ribs were bruised, and his lungs singed from the heat.</p><p>Blaster sounds flooded his senses, they were coming from everywhere. He knew he had to put himself back into harm’s way, to stand with his fellow Jedi to protect the Senate. He pushed himself up and eventually back in his own two feet. It was a shaky effort.</p><p>He rubbed his forehead with his right hand, surprised to find his fingers covered in blood. He was bleeding, and badly.</p><p>A Trandoshan came for him, obviously, he had been spotted as a weak target.</p><p>He engages his saber which he had held onto so tightly during his fall. The flick of his wrist made him want to cry out, something had to be broken. He took a deep breath, dispelling all of his negative thoughts and anger. The Trandoshan ran at him head-on, he wasn't sure if he would be capable of such a feat. Sure, he had only one palatable swing in him, Obi-Wan took his chance. He yelled, voice raspy, gathering power behind his arm. Here he was again, engaged in a head-to-head battle. Despite being hurt beyond his perceived tolerance, his faith in their success was unshaken.</p><p><br/>The Trandoshan eventually fell, the last one captured by Master Windu. He was to be interrogated for information. Repairs would begin immediately following the removal of the wounded and the dead.</p><p>The last of his adrenaline slowly drained to nothing, at the seemingly last moment before his legs collapsed from under him, he was swept up into familiar arms. "Don't worry, Master. I've got you." Anakin's voice was a much-needed relief. "Let’s get you to the med bay."</p><p>"No, I'll be fine after some solid rest." He reassured his Padawan. "Don't worry about me, Anakin, there are others who need your help."</p><p>"Master, you're bleeding." Anakin's voice is panicked.</p><p>"So are you." Obi-Wan forced a small laugh, wincing as he regained his breath. Anakin was bleeding, from a small graze above his brow. It was hardly the same thing.</p><p>Fearing his Master was somewhat delirious, he took Obi-Wan to the med bay anyway. Even if it were just to tend to his wounds, it was better than nothing.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on the end of a bed in the medical bay, a droid was tightly wrapping his wrist in bandages. His head wound had been cleaned and a neat patch now covered a split in Obi-Wan's hairline which had been sutured with stitches.</p><p>"General Kenobi, your midichlorian count is twice the recorded level we have on file. We would like to run more tests." A medi-droid relayed.</p><p>"It's likely a result of such an intensive fight, in my current state." The only way he could have struggled through until the end was with the aid of the Force. He must have been able to channel significant levels of Force energy.</p><p>"Please, sir-" Obi-Wan hopped off the bed as soon as the medi-droid had tied his bandage.</p><p>He limped quickly towards Master Yoda who had stopped to converse with Master Windu, likely about what their next steps were with regards to their prisoner.</p><p>"For now, he is being watched by Masters Unduli and Secura," Windu informed his peers. "I suggest we begin questioning whoever that is first thing tomorrow."</p><p>"A lot of work there is to be done." Yoda dipped his head in anguish. Windu nodded his farewell, he would continue leading the relief effort.<br/>Obi-Wan walked side-by-side with Yoda, both reflecting in silence. "Many lives we have today lost." Yoda sighed, "lucky you is to be alive, you are." He admitted. Yoda could sense just how badly Obi-Wan was hurting.</p><p>"Yes, that is a fair assumption." There was no denying how close to death he came, the aches and pains that radiate from his body were evidence of how life had swung carelessly in the balance. "Actually, Master Yoda, I must admit that during the battle I had another vision. It is how I came to be in harm’s way."</p><p>"Worrying this is. The second of these visions you have had." Yoda could appreciate that perhaps there might be a pattern arising.</p><p>"Precisely." Obi-Wan felt vindicated. After his foresight back at the Senate, there had to be a connection. "This time I managed to use the vision to save another's life. I fear that it might be possible - I'm seeing into the future." If that were true, then Padme might be in danger.</p><p>"Come with me, you shall." Yoda led the way to the council meeting room. It was empty and lit by the low light of sunset. "Sit, sit." Obi-Wan sat in the chair next to his grandmaster. The two chairs swivelled to face each other. "My hand." Yoda held out his little green hands.</p><p>Obi-Wan was reluctant to hold them, they were so small and dainty. He had to remind himself that armies had fallen under these same hands. "Master-" Obi-Wan began.</p><p>Before the young man could ask any questions Yoda shushed him. "Be still." He ordered.</p><p>Yoda closed his eyes, as did Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel the presence of a second signature weaving through his mind. Yoda buried as deep as he could possibly venture, trying to find answers to Obi-Wan's burning questions. "Stronger with you is the Force." Yoda surmised.</p><p>"What might that mean, Master Yoda? I don't feel any different." Obi-Wan queried.</p><p>"Observe this change we will. Revealed in the end, may the reason for this." Master Yoda was usually highly intuitive. Being so Force strong meant he could often sense the future and discover truths hidden within one's soul. For him to not have an answer was perplexing.</p><p>Obi-Wan was also worried, perhaps more so now than before. At least he knew one thing, his ability to yield the Force had changed. He had yet to discover if this was something he needed to be concerned about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being MIA. I'll try and update more often.*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*says every Ao3 author.</p>
<p>Obviously there's lots here that isn't true to canon, but enjoy nontheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Windu interrogated the Trandoshan for days, he claimed to be working for a bounty hunter. Despite saying very little, Master Windu was happy to surmise that the gang who ambushed them just days earlier likely worked for the Separatists. Or at the very least, operating through the Trade Federation. </p>
<p><br/>Curoscant hadn’t been the victim of an attack of this magnitude in over 1000 years, and it seemed far from a coincidence that the senate would be attacked during an important vote; whether they should deregulate the banks and purchase more clones. Suh a stunt would definitely sway opinions in favour of extra protection. <br/>The vote didn’t come to pass, thanks to Senator Amidala and Senator Organa, who saw straight through this attempt for what it was; scaremongering. They successfully convinced the majority that they were in safe and capable hands already and this mandate would only cause despair and ruin the Republic’s ability to recoup after the war was over. </p>
<p><br/>The repairs to the Senate meeting room were almost complete, and the next meeting was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. As far as being stuck in a galactic war was concerned, things were relatively ‘normal' on Curoscant. </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan ached and as much as he wanted to power through the pain, he was ordered to remain in the Jedi Temple until he was better fit for action. His body healed extraordinarily quickly, with most of his time spent meditating. </p>
<p><br/>It was through all of this deep retrospective thinking that he too was able sense this change in the Force. After four days of meditation, he broke through to a deeper level of consciousness, one he wasn’t aware he had. This Force energy radiated from his very core. Whilst he wasn’t at one with this energy, he knew it lay within him. Whether he could exercise this reserve would be a question of time. He would need to meditate and train in order to try and hone it. </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan did question where this Force came from, but knew there wasn’t anywhere or anyone he could see for answers. He also knew that the Force was not a predictable element, it flowed through and between everything, there was no standard or rules governing its behaviour. Obi-Wan was a devout man and trusted that the Force had done this for a purpose and that purpose would be revealed when the time became appropriate. </p>
<p><br/>After two full weeks of what seemed like isolation, he was grateful to be back and working. This morning he reached out to Anakin, in the hopes that the two could get together for a sparring session before the council meeting so he could warm up and stretch his unused muscles. Of course, Anakin was always ready for some action. <br/>“I’ve missed you, Master.” Anakin greeted with a smile upon his face. “How are you?” The last time he saw Obi-Wan, the man could barely stand and while his wounds were patched, his robes were stained with blood. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes, well as much as I was able to fool you, Master Yoda was far from convinced.” Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. “I would say that my absence was the right idea, working with my injuries would have only put those around me in jeopardy.” He couldn’t deny the fact that he spent the first two days hobbling around his quarters. <br/>“I do sense something is different, Master.” Obi-Wan frowned. Ultimately, Anakin was stronger in the Force than Master Yoda, it wasn’t quite a surprise that Anakin could feel it too. “Are you sure you want to come back so soon?” </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan scoffed, “I am perfectly fine.” Other than a small scar in his hairline, his body felt in prime condition. “Don’t you dare go easy on me, Anakin, or you will find yourself face down in a matter of moments.” Obi-Wan threatened, igniting his saber. </p>
<p><br/>He and Anakin sparred for at least an hour, the two had missed each other, missed the physical challenge, and Obi-Wan thrived on their chemistry. His entire body radiating positive energy that was simply influential. It was at times like this that Anakin felt at peace. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you sure you want to go on?” Anakin smiled victoriously. “Lower your weapon and I might just consider it a draw.” </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan was out of breath, “perhaps I am a little out of practice...I dare you to go easy on me.” He spun on his feet, assuming his centre of gravity could withstand being so exhausted, and fell backwards. Anakin dropped his Saber and hurried to catch his Master before he fell. “My, my...I think that’s enough for today.” </p>
<p><br/>“I think you’re right, Master.” Anakin agreed. “This our last day at the Temple before we’re sent to the space station in the outer-rim. Who knows when we will return – if we return?” </p>
<p><br/>“There’s no need for pessimism. This war will end.” Obi-Wan was sure of that fact. His life was immaterial, so long as peace returns to the galaxy, some day. “What do you plan on doing with this day?” Obi-Wan asked coyly. </p>
<p><br/>“I was planning to spend the day meditating.” Obi-Wan could see through his apprentice’s lie. For he knew the boy all too well. No doubt Anakin would sneak away to visit his paramour, Padmé.  </p>
<p><br/>“But first I would expect that Master Yoda will want to brief us on our purpose on-board the ship. Something tells me it’s not for search and rescue missions.” Obi-Wan dare not fall into the same trap Anakin had, keeping his mind clean of fear was the only way forward. </p>
<p><br/>Together they headed to the briefing room, where Master Windu and Master Yoda were already deep in conversation with the Clone Commander stationed on the Rishi Base. Having almost lost control of the base some months prior, it was imperative that they keep a close eye on the small platoon who were stationed there. <br/>“Just who we wanted to see.” Master Windu welcomed the pair. “We have recently come by a tip as to where Count Doku may be hiding, having finally got a slither of information from that Trandoshan we captured. I will be heading up the investigation from the base with the two of you.” </p>
<p><br/>“Your priority it is not. Focus, you both will. In trouble the outer-rim is. Peace we must restore. Another victory, we do require.” Master Yoda revealed. Morale and faith in the Jedi order was dwindling, and has been for some time. Nations once loyal to the Republic are breaking away, and the people under Republic command are suffering. </p>
<p><br/>“How can the three of us handle such a mission, it seems, everyday people are taking up arms?” Anakin questioned. As much as he liked a challenging mission, this seemed like a fast path to a slow death. </p>
<p><br/>“Faith in you, I have. A plan, you shall conceive.” Master Yoda reiterated. </p>
<p><br/>“How many men are we taking with us?” Obi-Wan asked. If this was going to be a potentially dangerous mission, he’d prefer to be armed-to-the-teeth. <br/>“3,000. No more, no less.” Master Windu seemed awfully disgruntled by the figure too. It wasn’t a lot of men, but with the Republic stretched so thin, it was the best they could hope for. “There should be more clones shipping over from Kamino in a month or two. Until then, we have to make every man count.” </p>
<p><br/>“Is there anything else we should know?” Anakin added, biting his tongue. </p>
<p><br/>“We’re taking the prisoner with us. I fear he has more to tell us on where and what exactly Count Doku is doing.” </p>
<p><br/>“Fantastic.” Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. As if he didn’t hate Trandoshans enough, as it happens, there will be one boarding with them on the ship. Hosting the enemy from within, on a ship, sounded like a terrible idea. </p>
<p><br/>“You don’t have to like it. He’s coming with us, and that’s final.” Master Windu put, giving Obi-Wan an authoritative glare. “Are there any more questions? Now would be a wise time to ask them.” </p>
<p><br/>“How long will we be away for?” Anakin piped up. </p>
<p><br/>“Indeterminate. We will go wherever the mission takes us or wherever we are needed. We should, however, hope to reclaim Anaxes within the month.” </p>
<p><br/>“Victorious you will be, in the stars it is written.” Master Yoda gave his final words of encouragement before making his exit.</p>
<p> <br/>“There’s still much work to be done before we can take off tomorrow. Make sure that whatever needs to be done is finished today, no don’t leave anything lingering behind. Do I make myself clear?” </p>
<p><br/>“Perfectly. You don’t have to worry about us.” Obi-Wan assured. </p>
<p><br/>“Then I shall see the both of you at sun-up tomorrow.” </p>
<p><br/>Once Master Windu had left the room, Anakin begun to speak his mind, “I don’t appreciate the way he spoke to you, Master.” Master Windu had always been quite hostile towards Anakin, with Obi-Wan acting as their go-between. </p>
<p><br/>“Please do not read into his actions. He’s very stressed...we all are.” Obi-Wan let his thoughts trail off. “Come, Anakin, let’s have something to eat. Enjoy whatever food the Temple has to offer, before you know it, we’ll be living on rations again.” </p>
<p><br/>Anakin declined his Master’s offer, “I have been meaning to mention that Padmé has requested my presence, this morning.” He said, trying to make their arrangement sound official. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh?” Obi-Wan replied cartoonishly. Of course, he knew of their relationship, as best as Anakin tired, he was still young and hopeless at hiding his intentions. <br/>“Yes, I won’t be back until later this evening.” </p>
<p><br/>“Hmmn, very well." Obi-Wan gave into Anakin’s story. “But, Anakin, please don’t do anything I that wouldn’t do.” Whilst there was little chance of Anakin listening to his ramblings, he was happy to know that his Padawan had become bashful. </p>
<p><br/>“Which is what, exactly?” Anakin called from a distance. </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan shook his head and thought to himself, ‘that boy is going to get himself into the world of trouble someday.’ </p>
<p><br/>“Obi-Wan, alone you are, yes?” Master Yoda came up from behind. “A few words, I have.” </p>
<p><br/>“Of course, Master Yoda. What seems to be the problem?” He was apprehensive, Master Yoda was always pulling him to the side to discuss how Anakin’s training was going, and somehow always had a list of concerns on his mind. </p>
<p><br/>“None are there, problems. Check to see if you are well, I am.” Master Yoda's words came as great relief. “All better now, I presume.” </p>
<p><br/>“I am. Yes. Although, a little fatigued.” Obi-Wan didn’t want to waiver Master Yoda's faith in the mission, and himself. So, he pressed further, “Much better than the state I was in last week, mind you.” </p>
<p><br/>“Be careful, you must. More to you, there is, than you may feel.” </p>
<p><br/>“This uptake in the force, I’m not certain what caused it. I’ve been meditating, it feels as if I’m connected to this strength, but I’m afraid it’s not yet mine to use.” Obi-Wan knew it was there, always there, lingering within him. His time in solitude had at least taught him this much. </p>
<p><br/>“Or not yours at all, the force inside.” Obi-Wan was tired of cryptic messages, not everything had to be a lesson to learn. “A deeper connection you must forge. Find answers, you will.” </p>
<p><br/>“I will, Master Yoda.” He promised. </p>
<p><br/>He wouldn’t have very much time to work on this connection, with a long list of things to prepare and check before they set off, each second needed to be utilised to its full potential. He opened his pad and began to scroll through his list, ticking objectives off that he had already prepared. At times like this, he could really use Anakin’s assistance. At times like this, however, he had to remind himself that Anakin was in love. He had let love slip away once before, and wouldn’t wish that sort of torment on anyone. For now, he would let the lovers lie. </p>
<p><br/>“General Kenobi, Sir!” A familiar voice called from behind. </p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately, familiar voices were a commonplace on a military base full of clones. Obi-Wan turned at the mention, “Commander Cody...looks like you came away from that siege a little more scathed than not.” </p>
<p><br/>“Scratched by a Trandoshan, nothing I couldn’t handle. You should have seen the other guy.” Cody traced the elongated scar that had just narrowly missed his eye. It extended through the brow and stopped just shy of his cheekbone on his right side. “Just a small symbol of victory.” He boasted. </p>
<p><br/>“Indeed, a testament to your bravery.” Obi-Wan complimented. “Did you need something, Cody?” </p>
<p><br/>“Yes. First, let me say, welcome back. It hasn’t felt the same with you gone. General Skywalker doesn’t share your attention to protocol, needless to say, we’ve had to overcome some messy situations.”</p>
<p><br/>“He’s still young, I’ve matured exponentially since I was his age.” Obi-Wan related. His time as Qui-Gon’s apprentice could be read as the ultimate guide on how to disobey the Council. </p>
<p><br/>“The second, the artillery is all loaded up, Sir. Just needs your final stamp of approval.” Cody explained. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, that’s one less thing on my list. Leave it with me.” Cody passed over the data pad. “I’ll get to it at some point this evening. Just make sure that your men are ready to depart first thing tomorrow.” </p>
<p><br/>“Without a doubt, Sir.” Cody saluted the General before taking his leave. </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan spent most of his time powering through his checklists, stopping briefly to eat a pear. He’d have persisted through the hunger if it weren’t for an obnoxious growl and a dip in his blood sugar giving him a slight dizzy spell when standing up too quickly, he’d have worked consistently. He wasn’t the only one working through the night. </p>
<p><br/>Dawn rose before he knew it, sunlight peering over the horizon, the base lights switching off in favour of the natural daylight. He let out a small yawn, promising himself that he would make up some of the lost sleep on the journey. </p>
<p><br/>“General Kenobi, where is young Skywalker?” Master Windu sighed. “How are we ever to trust that boy?” </p>
<p><br/>“Give him time, he’s never usually late.” Obi-Wan felt like he was constantly apologising on Anakin’s behalf. </p>
<p><br/>“Notify me when he arrives.” Windu requested.</p>
<p><br/>The sun continued to riser higher and higher seemingly as each minute passed. Obi-Wan tried calling Anakin on his complink, but with no answer. He paced, hanging on each travelling footstep in the distance. </p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan heard the senseless panting before anything else, “You’re late. Anakin, we’re all waiting on you.” He put sternly. “I daren’t ask where you were, I’m not that naive.” </p>
<p><br/>“Sorry, Master,” Anakin replied, acknowledging his mistakes. “It won’t happen again.” </p>
<p><br/>“Anakin, I need you with me. Please don’t forget that you’re part of a team. If you want the others to trust you, then you ought to make smarter choices.” There are only so many times that Obi-Wan could impart the same message. Anakin was likely running low on second chances. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p><br/>“As much as I can be.” Anakin added reluctantly. <br/>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>